The New Girl in the Hall of Origins: A Champions Story
by hoshirouyatentsuki1
Summary: A Sylveon shifter runaway finds the opportunity of a lifetime as a champion, but she has plenty of setbacks, including the prison that is her mind. Overdone, but who gives. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Prologue

AN My second story. I've been planning this one for the longest of time and finally finished the concept art (yes, concept art) so that's why I haven't updated my other story. Still working on it. Anyways, enjoy, and review

A conversation was taking place in the Hall of Origins' conference room, and it was interesting to say the least.

"You think she's the one, Virtue of Modesty? If you believe it, then I will too." A voice said quietly.

"You're putting too much faith in her, Virtue of Purity. Don't you think it might be too much for a girl in her circumstances?" asked another.

"Perhaps my conclusion will answer your question, Virtue of Caution. The girl has been through a lot, but as they say, what doesn't kill you... I believe you know the rest. Besides, her circumstances makes her see things in a different light than we do. Personally, I think she made the right choice here. We can make yet another rags to riches story. We have children here. We have a blind girl here. She will be fine." a third voice rang.

"And how do you know you're not lying?" yet another voice spoke, but in a joking manner.

"I an not the Virtue of Honesty for nothing, Virtue of Humor." the Virtue of Honesty answered.

"Well, what do our girls think? They should have a say too. Come on girls, speak up." an authoritative sounding voice offered.

"Thank you for the amazing honor, Great Virtue of Dignity. I think she'd be a great addition to our ranks. I look forward to working with her." another voice called.

"Your opinion is appreciated, Champion of Loyalty. But I think the Champion of Willpower should have the spotlight here. Her powers may hold our answer." the Virtue of Caution replied.

This cued the response from the selected champion. "It's too murky to see much. I see great potential, but my staff won't tell me anything else." were her only words.

"Thank you, Champion of Willpower. That settles it. My decision is final, and I will take her as my champion. Wish me luck." the Virtue of Modesty finally spoke as she left.

"This conference is dismissed. Please return to your duties." Was spoken by the Virtue of Purity before the rest of the conference members disassembled themselves.

**AN: Second story! Ok, shot as check, I know, but this just gives me time to make the best first chapter possible. So yeah, the twists. The Virtues and all that will be explained later. Just give it time, and some constructive criticism and maybe some more time and then, there will be another chappy waiting. With that said, see ya!**


	2. Skyreach, Coffee, and Knives

WARNING: this story contains plenty of references. Prepare yourself. And this story is heavily based on Hillianlink's version of the story. Except shenanigans. I always have shenanigans in my stories. If you are a champions story writer and are offended by my story, you have every right to ask me to remove the story, and I will, provided I am smart enough to delete it.

...

Hello. You're probably wondering who I am. Well, let me enlighten you about me and my ridiculously horrid life. My name is Titania "Artemia" Hartmann, in which I decided to take my mother's name instead of my father's, but that's a story for another day.

I am mental. REALLY mental. As in been to the fucking psychologist and diagnosed mental. Selective mutism? Check. Bipolar? Check. Paranoid personality disorder? Check. Psycho? Just a tad. Considering my background, most wouldn't blame me. After my parents divorced, my mother began to travel with her Pokemon again, and my father took care of me by himself. Ever since they divorced, my life has been even more pitiful than it already was. My father forced my evolution, abused me in every way possible, including trying to sell me off (but failed miserably), and became an absolute bastard. Well, at least I've had it better than some others...

Evolution, you say? Well, yes. I am a Sylveon shifter. A runaway shifter, to be more precise. Living on the streets isn't so bad is what I would say, if it wasn't for the corrupt government. Seeing people harassed by the police everyday isn't exactly my idea of pleasant. Other than that, I have access to electricity via a friendly local cafe, where I can also get scraps of food for free, and company in the form of a stray Liepard named Lila. Today will just be another normal day I suppose...

69 69 69 69 69 69 69

A young shifter sleeps alone with a Liepard in a small alley. What is this girl's name?

Oh, wait, she already gave you her name. Titania Hartmann. Otherwise known as Artemia. Weird.

Titania, wake up.

But of course, being on the other side of the fourth wall, she cannot hear you that well. Best you wait for the kitty to do it for you instead. You wait... and wait... and wait...

Oh good, she's finally awake. She yawns loudly and removes herself from her sleeping bag and removes the blankets off her person, and then proceeds to pet the Liepard's head. Stuffing the blankets into her travel bag and rolling up the sleeping bag, she sets off into the city known as 'The City of Noir'.

God, you hate this place. It's filled with police officers that do nothing but harass people. Disgusting. You head towards the plaza when you hear a shriek pierce your ears.

Titania, find source.

Wait, she's already doing that. You feel kinda useless now waiting all this unfold. Maybe you should just grab some damn popcorn. Jeez. But what's that sparkle in the cat's eye?

POV switch: Titania :D

I turned the corner to find guess what: some poor, helpless lady surrounded by those useless as fuck police officers. Geez, they need to get it through their thick skulls that they shouldn't be pulling this crap. I decided to popped my ear buds in, put on Skyreach from Akame ga Kill on loop, and made the best 'big damn heroes' intro my stupid little head could think of.

"Hey, fuckasses! Leave the poor lady alone! All of you against her, that's not fair, wouldn't you say? You're the goddamn police, you should know better than that."

"Hey, this stupid little girl thinks we'll listen to something stupid like that, how sweet. You gonna make us stop, girlie?" One cop mocked. The other four laughed with him. I put on my most disarming smile (a la Cherche), cracked my knuckles, and replied in the most sickeningly sweet voice I could muster.

"Well, well, well, what a nice bunch we have today. It's too bad I have to beat you senseless for being naughty..." I said with with a coy smirk. Dropping the act, I let myself go, dropping my civility, the mask shattering on the ground. I laughed a sickeningly cold and crazed laugh, and continued my speech. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm absolutely FUCKING FINE with risking my life like this! I'm homeless, and besides... it makes me feel ALIVE!" I uttered in the most maniacal manner possible. The fight was on. My music was roaring in my ears, and I had a genuine, twisted grin on. It felt amazing.

I signaled them to come at me, and they did. Two of them immediately rushed me, while the other three clearly felt like that was enough. I went around one, catching him off-guard, and whip kicked him in the back of his head. The other one, right behind me, was more unfortunate. I unsheathed my knives in a split second, elbowed him in the stomach, and flung my forearm, the cold steel in contact with flesh. I flicked my wrist as he fell, blood splattering from my knife on the ground. Not enough to kill, but enough to temporarily disable. The other three then decided to charge, armed with one knife for one, the other two with nightsticks. Flipping my knives into reverse grip, I rushed in, already zoned out and letting my subconscious do all the work, I kneed one, and rushed past him, slicing a decent cut on his side, and narrowly escaping a blow from his buddy with a baton. The first one from earlier got up again, but a quick blow to the head and a small slice was enough to send him down again, just so he couldn't arm himself. The one with the baton and the guy with the knife were the only ones left.

"Come at me, bastards. You don't want the shame of running OR getting beat by a girl, do you?" I spat in a cold yet taunting manner.

This obviously irked them, as both thoughtlessly charged at me. Dropping my hands to the ground, I swept my leg across the ground, knocking both of them over. As they fell, I stabbed one in the back right between his stomach and his chest, and on the other side, I crouched and sliced behind the other one's knee using my other knife to do so.

Satisfied by my handiwork, I flicked off the excess blood and sheathed my knives and made a mental note to clean them later. Pulling out my ear buds, I stretched my limbs.

I approached the poor victim of my now subdued enemies and held out my hand. She had a blue capelet, a blue shirt with black sleeves, large black cross stitches down the center and rainbow-colored diamond shapes on the bottom in two rows, and a black skirt with a rainbow trim. She had a laurel wreath with three sapphire-colored diamonds on it, which matched the laurel anklets she wore instead of shoes, and her blue eyes. Her long, white hair, matching the rainbow theme, was dyed different colors at the tips, from burgundy to olive to cerulean to fuchsia. In a nutshell, she looked like a Greek goddess with a thing for rainbows.

"Sorry you had to see the gore, the mental issues, and the really bad behavior from both sides, miss. More importantly, are you alright?" I asked quietly. She didn't seem too shaken, but that didn't mean she wasn't.

"I'm fine, thank you. I can't thank you enough for your kindness. If you hadn't come, I think they might've tried to assault me. How can I ever repay you?" She asked. Did she say 'assault'?!

"They tried to VIOLATE you?! How low can those scumbags get?!" I screeched. "Anyways, seeing them bleeding on the ground is payment enough. I may be a homeless runaway, but I can't take anything from someone who was close to getting assaulted in that manner. I'd feel guilty." I answered simply.

"You simply must. You're still growing and I can see your ribs. You obviously are malnourished, and I insist on getting you some food. Though, seeing as I'm not from these parts, I would need directions. You wouldn't mind, would you?" She asked, with the warmest smile I had seen in years.

"Well, let me introduce you to the hellhole that is the City of Noir, and second, if you absolutely insist, which I assume you do, I don't see why not. There's a cafe nearby with a live piano performances that we can go to." I said to the lady in front of me.

"Why, thank you. Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm

Margaret." Margaret introduced herself. I probably should've asked her.

"Titania. Most call me Artemia, but besides that being the name of one of my favorite characters, I have no clue why they call me that. Either's fine with me." I answered. "Now, breakfast, was it?" I said, continuing our conversation.

"Why yes. Thank you for taking me up on the offer. I'll follow you, so don't worry about me." Margaret thanked me, and we made off to the cafe, making small talk along the way.

When we entered the cafe, the sound of a piano and the smell of coffee greeted us. Sitting on the piano chair playing a jazzy tune was a petite Weavile shifter, who upon seeing my familiar face, changed the music to one of my favorite things on the piano: a perfectly jazzy rendition of Greenwich in the Sky. This immediately put a smile on my face as I walked over to the Zoroark shifter at the counter, who was twirling her wavy black and red hair.

"Hey Marielle, how's the day treating you? I suppose you have room for two here?" I asked the Zoroark in front of me.

"I'm quite fine, but you know you can always come here for WiFi and food, you deserve it. Oh, who's this? I'm sorry, hold up. Cafe Vermilion, how can I help you?" Marielle replied.

"No need to be formal here, Mari. Just came for breakfast, and bringing a new friend along with me. This is Margaret, who was having terrible luck with the officers this morning, if you know what I mean. Thank Arceus I was awake then." I groaned. Margaret waved her hand opon my introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Margaret. Well then, if you two would like to order, go ahead. You're here early, and I have no customers yet." Marielle offered.

"I'm new here, what do you recommend?" Margaret asked.

"I'd say our maple cappuccino has been pretty popular lately, would you like to give it a try?" Marielle suggested.

"I would like that. May I have a croissant with that please?" Margaret ordered. Marielle took out a pen and wrote it down.

"Of course. I assume it's the usual for you, Artemia? A vanilla cafe bombon and oatmeal?" Marielle followed up.

"Yup. You're the best, Mari. You too, Grace." Titania confirmed, looking at her friend on the piano. Grace just smiled and continued playing.

"I'm lucky to have your friend as my personal pianist for my cafe. Childhood friend she may be, but she has talent. Knows a good Touhou piece or two as well. If only "he" had half the kindness she does." Marielle growled as she started to make the coffee for the two customers. Margaret and I sat down in a booth and started to chat.

"Artemia, who did she mean by "he"? I'm rather intrigued." Margaret asked.

"Ahh, that would be her ex-boyfriend. He moved away without telling her, and left the cafe for her to run by herself. Bastard." I answered, almost spitting in disgust.

"How sad. I feel bad for her. Must be tough, working all alone." Margaret sympathized.

"It's not bad anymore, it's all in the past. I have Grace, too. On a brighter note, enjoy the coffee and food. Just pay on the way out." Marielle requested, placing our food and coffee on the table before returning to the counter. By now, the current song on Grace's piano was The Young Descendant of Tepes. Seemed fitting for the cafe, considering the title.

"Thanks, Mari." I smiled, before elegantly taking a bite of my oatmeal, with melted, caramelized brown sugar and dried fruit and nuts. Margaret was sipping her cappuccino silently.

"Anytime." Marielle answered.

"This is quite amazing. I never thought I'd have coffee this good. And the croissant looks fresh." Margaret almost whispered.

"That's because this isn't Starbucks. Marielle loves fucking with recipes, and I love giving her ideas. Your cappuccino was actually one such idea, using maple cinnamon butterscotch on top. The coffee is always brewed Thai style, and strong. It's been this way since I stumbled upon this place." I answered. "I come up with things, she screws with it. She bakes everything, too." Finished with my oatmeal, I casually sipped my own coffee, admiring the vanilla and the strong caffeinated liquid.

"I'll have to make a mental note to visit this place again. The meal was the best in a while, even if it was just a croissant and coffee." Margaret smiled gently, setting down ten dollars. Out of sight, I placed three dollars, seeing it would not change much. We exited the building, Marielle waving us off.

"Have a nice day, you two! Be safe!" she hollered, before the glass door closed. The bell jingled, then went silent.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did. But I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short. I have an important events to attend, and I need to go. I hope we meet again!" Margaret said. Before I knew it, she was gone. Vanished.

"I wish we could, but I'm afraid it's not possible..." I whispered as if she were there. Seeing as Lila wasn't here, I went off to see where she went.

... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...

I was unable to find Lila, but it wouldn't matter. I made sure nobody else was around, and sighed. Good. I'm alone in the darkness. No need to worry. I can be alone. Nobody will cry for me. No tears will be shed. The world will continue, and all will be well.

Ah, but if I'm leaving, I guess the only trace I'll leave will be a fleeting, transient song. Why not? I've always been one for a dramatic flair. I put on Alone in the Silence by Yuuhei Satellite and started to sing oh quietly.

heya no katasumi de youi na yaiba ni

furete shitataru chi wo nagameteita

HITORISHIZUKA

hiiro no kioku ni sugari

naiteita

kodoku wo kirau koto to wa chigau

ibitsu na sukima kowai dake

narenu kurayami hada ni shizuku hitotsu

chi ga namida ka sae wakaranai

gushagusha no yogoreyuku watashi ni

azayaka na omoide ga

mune wo sashiteyuku

heya wa tsumetakute

sukoshi hiroku nari yagate

kono kuukan ni mo najinde

HITORISHIZUKA

hiiro no kioku mo fui ni

utsukushii omoide ni naru

nureta yuka mo

akaku kawaiteiku hibi ni

toki no nagare wa hijou da… to

nakigao sae minikusa wo wasure

itsuka kansha e to

mabushii asa ni itoshii kioku

kono seijaku ni maiorita

heya wo nukereba atarashii kaze tachi

nagusamete kureta ITAZURA ni

tsuyosa to wa

sukoshi dake sabishii kanjou da ne

kamishime kyou mo aruiteku

sakihokoru hana ga

tsuchi ni kaeru you ni hito wa

kidoairaku wo kurikaeshi

kanashimi sae tsuuka ten ni shite

asu mo muishiki ni motomeru egao

hitorishizuka

kusuguru mirai ni kimi wa

osoraku dete konai deshou

soredemo mata misetsukeru you ni

kyou wo ikiteyukou

nureta yuka mo

akaku kawaiteku hibi ni

toki no nagare wa hijou da… to

nakigao sae minikusa wo wasure

itsuka kansha e to

sakihokoru hana ga

tsuchi ni kaeru you ni hito wa

kidoairaku wo kurikaeshi

kanashimi sae tsuuka ten ni shite

asu mo muishiki ni motomeru egao

HITORISHIZUKA

kusuguru mirai ni kimi wa

osoraku dete konai deshou

soredemo mata misetsukeru you ni

kyou wo ikiteyukou

namida sae mo hokori ni omoeru

kaze ga saiteiru

I finished the eerily appropriate song, thoroughly satisfied with my performance, and when I sank to my knees, I silently pulled out my knives, and placed one at my neck, and the other at my chest. Bracing for the pain, I prepared to quickly plunge the blades in, but before I could, I was struck from behind, feeling the blunt pain throb oh so slowly in my head. I dropped my knives, eyes wide open in shock, and time seemed to flow like molasses. 'I thought I was alone' was the last thought before I blacked out in the alley.

**AN: Predictable and overdone, yeah yeah. Shut up, my story. Next chapter is where the fun comes in. Expect references and whatnot, and for those who haven't heard the song, go. Now. The song is the most gorgeous Apparitions Stalk the Night remix ever. I was going to use Tokyo Teddy Bear, but I realized, "eh, too predictable." So I used this instead. Hope you liked it, and review pretty please! Sayounara!**


	3. Three Old Faces, Six New Ones

AN: Me again. Updating will slow down a bit from lack of ideas. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing on this story, this chapter's misc. content, the previous chapter's song, the next few bits of plot, the franchise, and even the general story, but enjoy the chapter and review, please. Once again, I suck at coming up with characters without making at least one reference. Also: this chapter is going into cliche territory. Be warned.

Replies to Reviews:

Hidden Umbreon: But yes, I'm aware, and yes it's a waste of word count, but It's the trend, and I particularly like it, as a huge music fan, and it's also present in my other story, Silver Starlight. If this bothers you, then please leave. If I want music in my fanfiction, I want music in my fanfiction. That's just how it works. On a brighter note, let's go!

Chapter 2: Three Old Faces, Six New Ones

I woke up in a empty white room in an equally white bed. My belt with my knives were missing, and I was wearing a white hospital outfit. This automatically made me wary, as I had no weapons on my person.

"Am I in a dimension leading to the Sanzu River? Certainly doesn't look like it." I muttered to myself bitterly. Honestly, wherever I am, it's quite eerily reminiscent of a delusion in books. Creepy, too.

"No, you aren't. But honestly, what the hell were you thinking? If I hadn't stopped you, I would have been deprived of my chance, and you of your life!" An angry Margaret snapped. Since when did she get here? And she was obviously pissed, but damn. I was left speechless and dumbfounded at her rage.

"Ahem, shouldn't you be asking more important questions?" Lila deadpanned, out of my sights, as I was in my bed, and she was on the ground. Since when did they know each other?

"Ahh, yes. Excuse me," and in a flash, Margaret was no more. Standing in her place was- oh, shit, it's Xerneas! This was definitely enough to shut me up. Even if I already was. About how much more awkward is this going to get?! This is getting really weird. People are appearing out of nowhere, transforming, and could someone please tell me where the hell I am?

"Have I become so insane as to develop schizophrenia as well? Well "Confusion: [Into Delirium]" it is. Never thought to be one for poison dolls, but things change." I joked dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm. It couldn't be the legendary Xerneas. Impossible.

"No, you're not seeing things. Margaret was just an illusion. I have tested you to see if you are worthy of being my Champion. Your goal is to help the people and rid of the corrupt government along with the other Champions. You have proven yourself worthy of the role. The only question is, do you accept? To become Champion of the bringer of life, the Virtue of Modesty, Xerneas? If you decline, your memories will be erased and you will return to your life on the streets." Xerneas offered. My decision was quick.

"I accept. I have nothing better to contribute, and very few will miss my company. Why not?" I answered simply, a sparkle in my light blue eyes.

"Very well. If that is your decision, that it will be. You are aware of the dangers, am I right? You do seem to uphold much more intellect than most." the giant deer warned.

"Of course. Speaking of intellect, Lila, you're hiding something. Care to share?" I asked calmly.

"Hahaha, spot on. Like "Margaret" here, this isn't my true form. I am Mew, Virtue of Curiosity and Love of the Unknown. Your intellect is spot on as always." Where Lila once stood a small, pink creature now floated. Mew, the supposed ancestor of most Pokemon.

"Well fuck me and my damn intuition. I suppose introductions are in due order. Am I wrong?" I sighed. This is pretty ridiculous.

"Indeed. In fact, here's one now." Xerneas gestured to a pretty Glaceon shifter. She had beautiful turquoise eyes, and wore a dark teal vest and a light blue sweater, and a scarf resembling a Glaceon's "turque" with a blue flower pin. Her hair was long with a flower hairpin with diamond shaped petals, and had a familiar teal layered dress with black and white ruffles. She also wore light blue boots.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, Great Virtues of Modesty and Curiosity, but I found the conversation interesting. This must be the new girl. Nice Touhou joke, by the way. My name's Fuyumi Akechi, descendant of the legendary Akechi Mitsuhide and Champion of Peace and Tranquility. I hope we can get along as equals." She introduced.

"Titania, but Artemia is fine too. Wow, descendant of Mitsuhide, huh? I am an admirer of his actions. Bold man, he was. I do hope we indeed can get along. By the way, is that dress what I think it is?" I inquired.

"Thank you very much, and I do use a sniper rifle if forced to engage in combat, if that's what you're thinking." Fuyumi answered.

"She's Articuno's champion, in case you're wondering." Mew chimed in.

"Yeah, we will get along just fine. And the others?" I questioned.

"We're divided about our opinions on you. Some are cool with it, some are ambivalent, and others called you a psychopath the moment they laid eyes on you. Rising Bird has driven herself mad trying to get clearer visions, but hasn't gotten anything yet. Ayumi's scared shitless, and Sanya seems to have taken a liking to you. Some of the girls have been acting weird lately, though." Fuyumi summed up.

"We'll see what happens when I meet the rest of them. Can't be too bad." I figured. Getting out of the bed, I stretched my limbs and settled myself. Following the three down the stone hallway, I admired the gray brick wall adorned with ivy, with just the slightest bit of sun lighting up the building beautifully.

Approaching a large, fancy red door, Fuyumi opened the door and allowed us to enter. Whispering my thanks, I entered a room filled with shifters and legendary Pokemon alike, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Immediately as I entered, it quieted down to silence.

The first to speak was a white creature. Arceus.

"So you indeed chose the path of the Champion," Arceus' voice reverberated throughout the large room. "I, Arceus, Virtue of Purity, accept this newcomer to the ranks of the Champions. May you serve us well." The deity said in a welcoming tone.

"Thank you very much for the honor, I will try my best to please." I replied cheerfully.

"Suck-up bitch." I heard someone snicker, followed by giggling. I ignored it.

"Oh? Terra, I didn't hear that. Speak up." I heard Arceus spit coldly.

"It seems obvious to me that she's just a moronic, ugly, psychotic, suck-up bitch. Watch her kill us all in our sleep. Maybe then you'll see what I mean. Girl should work on her looks, too. I thought Sylveons were supposed to be cute. She's a far cry of it. Remind me why she's in the Hall of Origins again?" the girl named Terra said cockily, pride showing in her voice. She had short, spiky tan hair, and wore a dark brown tube top, a brown skirt, and some sort of crystal necklace.

"Picking on the new girl right off the bat, are we? She's different, yes, but we still don't know much about her yet. It's too early to make judgements. Besides, she has been living on the streets for years after running away, according to Lady Mew. Obviously she didn't have the opportunity to fuss over her looks, unlike you. I may be indifferent, but if she's judged unfairly, I will take her side." another Champion answered coolly and with a threatening edge. She looked like a Vaporeon, with short, wavy blue hair with fins, and a intricate and detailed blue and green kimono, with pearls wrapped around her top half and various transparent and/or silky wrappings and decorations, including a small crystal. It was reminiscent of the ocean floor and filtering sunlight. She, like Fuyumi, was nothing short of gorgeous. Were most Champions like this?

"Agreed. Terra, apologize now, or punishment will follow. This behavior is unacceptable for a Champion. You, as Champion of Tenacity and Relentlessness, should be responsible for your actions. Apologize. Now." Arceus ordered.

"Tch. Yeah, right. Why should I apologize to a psycho bitch?" Terra asked. This idiotic bitch is getting on my nerves already. Can I kill her?

"Terra, apologize. As my Champion, I expected better of you. As Nanami said, we can't judge her just yet. She's been through so much more than you, and you need to respect that. Be grateful you didn't have to go through her problems." A woman's voice boomed. She had chest length rugged red hair, and wore a red coat that went down to her calfs. Said jacket had two black shoulder patches with spikes, white claw shaped triangles at the end of the sleeves, and was tied to her waist with a black ribbon. Under that, she had on a gray shirt, black pants and boots, and had a red orb shaped necklace. Guessing by appearance, it was Groudon. Obviously, her normally gigantic from wouldn't fit in the room.

"Fiiine. I'm sorry." Terra said dishonestly. Groudon seemed annoyed, but let it slide.

"Continuing from the interruption, I wholeheartedly encourage you to strive for greatness. Today you are free to mingle with the other Champions. Your training starts tomorrow." Arceus invited, leading the other legendaries to another room, presumably for a meeting. Fuyumi pulled me over to a group of girls, presumably friends.

"So are all champions girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's to prevent relationship issues. Apparently they had problems with that, and there's been an unofficial rule about it ever since. Anyways, here's some of the Champions that I'm friends with. This is Erika, Zapdos' Champion, the Champion of Trust and Cooperation," Fuyumi gestured at a Jolteon shifter, with short yellow hair, a yellow sleeveless jacket with a white ruff. The yellow faded into back at the spiky bottom. Under it was a pair of shorts and a white shirt with a fancy black bow. A smaller, yet similar bow was in her hair. Upon intro, she grinned and waved. "Next to her is Lucille, who we all call Luci, and Kaiya. They represent Loyalty and Caution, respectively. Luci is Dialga's Champion, while Kaiya serves Entei. My other friends are probably training now, but we're free. Ask away if you wish." Fuyumi offered as I sized up the other two. I noticed immediately that they vaguely resembled two characters I liked. Kaiya had orangey cream hair in a high ponytail, and a familiar sarashi and long pants with flame patterns. The only difference was the hair color and the spiky wristbands Kaiya wore. Luci, on the other hand, had black ears and tail, long navy blue hair, a simple blue t-shirt and brown belt with a gold ring buckle. She had smoky gray pants and black boots with v-shaped cuts in the front.

"I'm Titania, it's a pleasure. Artemia is fine too, though." I introduced. All three girls returned the gesture.

"So what's up with the Virtue thing?" I said, confused.

"Each Hall of Origins Legendary is associated with a Virtue, such as Loyalty, Kindness, and Hope. Each is responsible for making sure that Virtue is not forgotten. Champions are selected by their expression of that Legend's Virtue. Xerneas must recognize modesty in one to accept you as the Champion, for example." Fuyumi explained.

"Also, off topic, but you guys like cosplay, don't you?" I asked, already predicting the answer.

"So you noticed. Well, Luci just has a similar name and appearance, but Fuyumi and I cosplay, yes. Luci does like Fire Emblem, though." Kaiya answered.

"We also have a small club for things like that. Xerneas has stocked you with your Champion's uniform, though I did sneak some cosplay for you after Mew supplied us with your basic profile. Only our tailor knows your sizes, don't worry." Fuyumi half-joked. This got me excited. I haven't gotten to cosplay in a long time.

"So you're Blaziken and Lucario shifters, right?" I asked. Luci just shifted into Pokemon form to show it before speaking.

"That's correct. I do prefer this form from time to time, as it is easier to move in than my other two." Luci answered.

"Hey, before we chat the rest of the day away, how about we show you around? The Hall of Origins is huge, and we don't want you lost, do we?" Kaiya suggested.

"Thanks. I don't want to get lost, either. Where to first?" I asked excitedly. I like new things to explore. It's fun.

"This way, please. We don't want to disturb the Legends in the conference room." Fuyumi pointed to the room across from our location. We exited the main room, and I saw a pair of double doors.

"That's the cafeteria. Everyone takes turns with the chores, including cooking and cleaning. The Champions, that is. The Legends have their share of issues to deal with as it is." Luci explained, still in Lucario form. We continued on into one corridor, passing the infirmary where I came from.

"You know the infirmary already. It's run by Elizabeth, Arceus' Champion, and other Legends and their Champions." Fuyumi explained.

"Speaking of which, how should I address everyone?" I asked.

"You can call us and other Champions by our names, Artemia. As for the Legends, Lady is fine, though for respect we use "Great Virtue of", though that is extremely formal." Erika answered.

"Here's the Champion's dorms. Your room is right here," Luci pointed at a door. It was light blue with my name on it, decorated with little pixies, as well as the fairy symbol. "Erika's room is over there, as well as my room. Fuyumi and Kaiya's are over there." Luci pointed at each individual door, decorated appropriately with their respective symbol, color of their fur/feathers, unlike my door, and little things like snowflakes or miniature swords.

"So who's in the rooms next to mine?" I inquired.

"Aster, Virizion's Champion, and Renko, Yveltal's Champion. Renko is the one you'll be working with the most, so maybe you'll meet her early." Kaiya suggested.

"Anything to watch out for with those two?" I asked warily.

"Nah, Aster is pretty chill, and while Renko is not quite a scaredy cat, she's extremely skittish. Don't approach her from behind, or she'll freak out." Erika assured casually. Poor Renko.

"Let's head for the gym. Your training starts tomorrow, doesn't it?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, it does. I certainly hope I don't have to throw down with Terra tomorrow. She's already a pain in the ass a day in." I muttered.

"No kidding. She's a jerk to Renko and Ayumi, too. And many of us, too. I wasn't surprised to see her giving you a hard time, too." Kaiya lamented.

"So besides anime, what else do you guys like? Well, video games are a given, seeing as Luci and Fuyumi already showed me that." I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Erika and I like the same stuff, anime and video games, Homestuck, which is ironic considering Erika's last name, Vocaloid, and various other things. Kaiya and Luci just stick to anime, video games, and the like." Fuyumi answered.

"Said last name being?" I wondered.

"Lalonde. It's a common last name where I come from." Erika answered.

"That's pretty awesome. Yeah, we are going to have fun. Provided that you can put up with all the puns and references I'll be making. No questions required." I deadpanned. They all like the same things as me. Sweet. I suddenly hear loud noises from a nearby door.

"So that must be the gym. I can tell from the noises coming from the inside." I mused, pointing at the door, muffled sounds of slamming and striking coming from behind.

"Yeah, that's the place. I wonder who's training though." Kaiya wondered. She opened the door, and all five of us went inside.

We were greeted with the sight of two shifters fighting in a fairly large ring. Even in gym clothes, one could tell that they were shifters, from the hair and eye colors, as well from the protrusions from their bodies. One was an Absol, the other was likely a Hydreigon, both with weapons. The Absol had a pair of blunted kama connected with a chain, and the Hydreigon was with a long, floating chain enrobed in dark energy. Somehow manipulating the chain without the usage of hands, the Hydreigon lashed the chain out, only for the Absol to block the flurry of hits with her kama. The two dark types continued to trade and block blows while I had my mouth agape, staring.

"Holy shit, this is a practice match?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yup. All blades are blunted, close-combat weapons only. We have a shooting range nearby for guns, bows, and other throwing weapons. And on the other side of the Hall is a place for our psychic allies to sharpen their skills in peace. You'll learn to love this place, it'll save you in the field later on, when you start going on missions." Fuyumi answered enthusiastically. "As the Champion of Peace, it's my job to help Articuno maintain the tranquility, and that unfortunately may lead to violence." she sighed.

"Ironically, Fuyumi is pretty much the cream of the crop here, among a few others. May-lin, Esmarelda, Sanya, Renko, Yukikaze, Fuchsia, Kaiya, Raione, Aster, Yi Ling, Flicker, Ayumi, and Eclipse over there make up the Assassination Corp, Elizabeth, Meira, May-lin, and myself help in the infirmary, all of which except Elizabeth also participate in combat, and everyone else is pretty much used for raids and whatnot." Luci explained, pointing to the Absol, now known as Eclipse.

"You forgot about Diane, Nanami, and Jung. I also work part-time for the Assassination Corp." Fuyumi chimed in.

"Do you expect everyone to remember all that?" Erika lampshaded.

"Maybe~. But, regardless, it looks like they're done. They both did very well." Fuyumi praised.

Over by the ring, both fighters were exhausted and panting, unable to continue. The Absol had several spots that looked like they were going to bruise, and the Hydreigon did as well, though she was bleeding from a small scratch on her leg. Both girls exited the ring slightly wobbly and still exasperated.

"Good job, you two. That was an excellent display for the newcomer. Hopefully she will learn well from your demonstration." Luci smiled gently. I certainly hope I learn quick, lest I get my ass kicked by that fuckass Terra. Under no means will I deliberately allow that to happen.

"T-thanks... mate... Maybe... we can talk... when I... catch my breath..." Eclipse said in between breaths with a slight Australian accent. She had short white hair, a black eyepatch with a white crescent moon, a dark blue eye, and a dark blue horn and tail.

"I... thank you as well... To show the ropes... to this promising... newcomer... is a... great honor..." the Hydreigon breathed. She had black-tipped fuchsia hair reaching to her back, empty fuchsia eyes, black elbow-length gloves, and six black wings. A black choker with a purple jewel decorated her neck. She was short and petite, but looked rather intimidating. Eerie, even. But the one thing that bugged me the most was the unsettling feeling that I knew her, but I couldn't put my finger where.

"Take a break, you two. Drink lots of water, grab a towel, and relax. Who knows when we're going to get sent out for assassination?" Kaiya suggested.

"Way to get grim on us, Kaiya. Especially with the newcomer here. Smooooth." Erika teased.

"S-shut up." Kaiya stuttered.

"Give the poor girl a rest. We all knew the job was gonna get grim when we signed up, Erika. Besides, almost all of us have killed more than most average members of the government organization we're up against." Eclipse said. She was still panting the slightest bit, but could speak in full sentences.

"Agreed. Back in my days as a regular Hydreigon, I never had the need to kill, as I was raised by my trainer from a Deino. Now, it's kill or be killed. Not that I regret anything, of course." the Hydreigon replied. I still haven't gotten her name yet.

"Oh, how rare, you normally don't see Pokemon become shifters. I've only heard about them in stories. What was it like, having a trainer?" I asked. I was very curious, as this is something you normally don't see.

"My trainer found me when she was five. We were the best of friends, she and I. She found comfort in me, because as a shifter, she was discriminated in the days of segregation. I was her starter when she turned ten, and we traveled throughout the region of Unova. Eventually, we challenged the Elite Four, but lost to the Champion. Falling in love, she married a young human trainer about her age and had a child a couple years later. Good girl, the little one. I remember giving her rides on my back, and she was always smiling... So cute... Unfortunately, those days didn't last. Even with me to support her, my trainer had arguments with her husband about their child. She, too, was a shifter, constantly in her human form to avoid detection. I remember everything falling downhill afterwards. The child was left in her father's custody, my trainer heading out for adventure again, just like the old days. Poor child was only five or six then. Wanting to start anew, she released me and my companions, feeling that she was a burden to us. Eventually, I became a shifter, and wandered Unova for a year or two, and was contracted by Latios to become a Champion, and now I'm here. Having such a wonderful trainer was an amazing experience..." The Hydreigon explained, telling her story. This was so familiar story, something I could relate to surprising well. Hold it, my mother had a Hydreigon. How in the...

"Girly, you okay? You're crying. Something wrong?" Eclipse asked, shocked.

"C-clematis... that's you... isn't it?" I asked, voice barely a whisper.

**So I heard you like cliffhangers. Anyways, I'm back and finally continuing this story. School has been a jerk lately, so I probably won't be publishing as quickly as usual. Sorry. But I have followers! Yay! I never thought I'd get too much attention, but it seems I am. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
